<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest and Recreation by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048071">Rest and Recreation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical'>DryadOffical (HalfDryad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Falls AM (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spent most of his time in either Sammy and his place or at the station when his partner was working, most of the time it was the former, lounging on the couch and listening to the show when it came on, his sketchbook in his lap as he mindlessly doodled something here and there. It was calming, it was comfortable, that is until Ben had a moment and got loud. Jack loved the kid, but sometimes he was a little too much when he got loud, but he understood, really he did. Now, there’s a fluffy kitten on his lap, warm and napping as he did some light work while he was waiting for Sammy to get home, something to keep his mind busy. And he doesn’t have to wait long for the other man to get home. </p><p>“You have to stop waiting up for me Jack.” Sammy scolds after he comes through the door, but there’s that nice fondness to his voice when he speaks, coming over behind the couch to dip down and kiss the top of Jack’s head, breath lightly moving the white hair on his head. </p><p>“I like being on your schedule, it makes things easier.” Jack shrugs and tips his head back so the two can share a soft kiss before Sammy goes into their bedroom to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest and Recreation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man it's been some time since I've written a kfam fic, at least one that wasn't a little tumblr inbox drabble! But I've missed these two and wanted to do a little something, and it's a lil rambly, but I had fun doing it. </p><p>Also with some little references/cameos of a couple of the KFAM OCs/sonas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack spent most of his time in either Sammy and his place or at the station when his partner was working, most of the time it was the former, lounging on the couch and listening to the show when it came on, his sketchbook in his lap as he mindlessly doodled something here and there. It was calming, it was comfortable, that is until Ben had a moment and got loud. Jack loved the kid, but sometimes he was a little too much when he got loud, but he understood, really he did. Now, there’s a fluffy kitten on his lap, warm and napping as he did some light work while he was waiting for Sammy to get home, something to keep his mind busy. And he doesn’t have to wait long for the other man to get home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop waiting up for me Jack.” Sammy scolds after he comes through the door, but there’s that nice fondness to his voice when he speaks, coming over behind the couch to dip down and kiss the top of Jack’s head, breath lightly moving the white hair on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like being on your schedule, it makes things easier.” Jack shrugs and tips his head back so the two can share a soft kiss before Sammy goes into their bedroom to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough I suppose.” Sammy says as he heads into the room. He comes out a moment later in something more comfortable and sits down on the couch, pulling Jack into his arms, chuckling softly when the cat in Jack’s lap shakes her head and blinks sleepily at the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude, you woke her up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll fall back asleep soon enough.” Sammy grumbles and kisses Jack again, and Jack happily folds himself up against the larger man's side, pressing into his warmth. “So, any plans for today since I’m off and all that?” Sammy asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might go to the lake, could swim for a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What part of the lake? Down by the bait and tackle shop or wanna go annoy Ron and Luca into letting us into the private part of the lake.” Sammy sees Jack think about it, but he already knows the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Private. It’s a better view anyways. Might bully them into making lunch.” The two of them chuckle, Ron would make anyone a damn good lunch if asked once. “Wanna take a nap before we go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea honestly.”  It’s a short nap, a couple of hours at most, before Jack wakes up groggy and grumpy until he drinks a cup of old coffee, and Sammy is up next, slumping over and curling his arms around his partners torso, holding him as the two of them wake up, looking out their front window. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is stretched out on the little private dock off of Begley Farms’ land, letting the sun warm him up. It was still a little too chilly to go into the water just yet, but that was all fine for him, he enjoyed lounging in the sun on the wooden dock, sun warmed skin as he half dozed. He’s already thinking about what he wants to do during the time they’re here, he might take a nap in the hammock up by the ranch house, handmade and big, he would absolutely pull Sammy into it and cuddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought we came here to swim.” Sammy sits down next to Jack and leans down to kiss his forehead and smiles when Jack chuckles a bit, opening his eyes to look at his fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna jump in there be my guest, but it’s a little too damn cold right now for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just gotta get used to it.” Jack makes a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am constantly cold, I think that would kill me.” He sits up and grabs Sammy’s face in his hands and kisses him slowly, a good distraction for him. Sammy wouldn’t do this if they were at the public area, but here, nice and safe he would kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fair enough.” Sammy chuckles and wraps his arms around Jack’s thin body and holds him close, the two taking a moment between them both to kiss and act like teenagers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s another hour before the two find the water is decent enough to get in, and Jack grumbles as he still shivers for a little bit before getting used to the feeling of the lake water on his skin. He can’t help laughing a little bit as Sammy makes a face as a bit of something rubs up against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop making those faces when you get into the water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate all this weird shit touching me when I get in the damn lake. We need to convince someone to get a pool.” Jack makes a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we’re both city boys but you’re the worst between the two of us,” Jack laughs and swims out a little bit. “Pools are fun and all but there’s something about a lake or a river that’s so much better than one.” Jack floats on his back and closes his eyes as he bobbs around the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sammy walks over to him, the water at this point coming just up to his collarbone, he rests his hands gently on Jack’s stomach and kisses his cheek. Jack smiles a little bit and opens his eyes a bit to look at Sammy, reaching over with one hand to run his fingers through damp ginger hair. Sammy slides his arms under Jack, the water making it a bit easier to hold Jack and pull him against his chest and he kisses him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How easy do you think it would be to convince Ron to marry us today?” Sammy mumbles as the two of them pull back from their kiss. Jack giggles and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I know it would take no convincing at all, but I also know people would be mad if they weren’t invited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impromptu wedding?” Jack rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not pulling what Ron and his husband did, it was funny, but god damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>are having a wedding, even if it’s small. We’ll start planning if you want it that bad.” Jack leans up and kisses Sammy again, pinching his soft cheeks as he pulls back. Sammy gives an over dramatic sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We always said a fall wedding, it doesn’t have to be that much longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This fall?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can make that compromise, a fall wedding it is.” They each grin at each other, they’ve discussed their engagement over the time Jack got back, dealing with all the things after a small separation then getting back together. Deciding that yes they do want to get married, and while it doesn’t really matter when, they want it sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, Jack is wrapped up in a heated blanket in the Begley living room, eating his second bowl of chili Ron had cooked overnight and was absolutely perfect. He always made the most filling and perfect meals, even though it was the height of summer, there was something amazing about a nice bowl of it. Granted Jack was always cold nowadays and would take something like this even on the hottest and humid Appalachian days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, I think my fiancé is going to eat all your chili for the day.” Sammy teases as he comes back into the living room with a mug of hot cider Ron pushed into his hands in the kitchen. Jack grins when he hears Ron’s chuckle from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least he appreciates it! Everyone likes it for sure, but he eats most of it.” Ron sits down in the chair across the room when he walks in, his own mug of cider in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help you’re a better cook than Sammy.” Jack teases Sammy right back. Sammy makes a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span> cook, don’t start that.” His voice is light and he gives Jack a little kick in the side from where he’s sitting on the edge of the couch. Jack just laughs and takes another spoonful of his food and grins at the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can, but we both know Ron is the best among… so many of us. With Loretta and Alaina coming in at a tie for second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me I wanna go by Alaina’s today. Get some of their banana bread.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless Luca has bought her out per usual.” Ron says, throwing his partner under the bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just do that when he’s not here to defend himself!” Jack laughs, putting his empty bowl on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we all know it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>true.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ron points out and Sammy nods his head, chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s true now?” Comes a voice from the doorway to the living room, and Luca, Ron’s husband enters, grinning at Sammy and Jack in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>husband is making fun of your crimes against buying too much of Alaina’s banana bread.” Luca gives Ron a look, the other man just giving him a smug look back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be wrong.” Luca sighs and gives a shrug, shoving himself in the space between Ron and the other side of the loveseat. “You cozy Jack?” Luca asks, with a smile, noting how bundled up in the heated blanket he is, even if it’s nearing 95 outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely perfect I’m not gonna lie.” Jack grins and makes a point of pulling the blanket tighter around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all mind if I invite some others over this evening? Since we can’t do our normal Sunday dinner this weekend?” Ron asks, wrapping an arm around the man at his side. “Since y’all are here already.” He nods to Jack and Sammy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sounds good to me, it’ll be nice since it’s so nice outside anyways.” Sammy says and looks to Jack for his feelings. The man nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly yeah, sounds good, will be fun like usual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a loud evening, like usual when the cozy ranch house is full of people. It’s a smaller group this time around, some others having things to do for the evening and not being able to show up, but it’s still a decent group. They all end the night outside around Ron’s small fire pit having some smores and beer or cider, followed up by some late night tipsy swimming with the few lights there by the lake shining for them all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! As weirdly structured as it was, and as always I'm open for drabbles/requests on tumblr @ transjonmartin or twitter @ HalfDryad! </p><p>And if you'd like, I have a little LGBT+ Only KFAM discord for anyone who'd like to join us there! </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/cDyXuza">Gay Falls AM Discord</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>